


Where we love is home - A Roommates AU

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUsylum2020, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Divorce, Background Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Where we love is homeHome that our feet may leaveBut not our hearts.- Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.It is three years after the bilp, Peter is living in a nice apartment right next to the NYU campus, he's getting a degree, being Spider-man, and well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pinning after his mentor Tony Stark. So when the man turns up needing a bed, looking exhausted, Peter is happy to take on a roommate for a few days.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

It is 8:30 on a Saturday morning when Peter’s doorbell goes, Peter sits bolt upright, and groans as his head spins a little. Fuck he hates his super senses sometimes, he looks at the time and groans. What delivery person starts so early on the weekend, it should be illegal.   
  
Peter gets out of bed and stumbles out into the main room of his three-room apartment, he gets to the door, realises he’s not wearing a shirt but shrugs and opens the door.   
  
Peter blinks, it is not, in fact, a delivery person or a mailman, it is Tony Stark.    
  
Tony gives him a tired smile,   
“Hey Pete, you think I could sleep on your couch?” he asks. Peter is speechless, why is Tony Stark asking to sleep on his couch? Tony looks exhausted, like he has hardly slept in days, the man clearly tries to give a bigger smile, smile lines forming around his eyes, and tugging on the scars on the right side of his face.    
  
Tony’s smile falls,    
“If not I can-” Tony says, stepping back, retracting his request for help at once. Peter realises he has been starting,    
“No, of course, Mr Stark, you can stay,” Peter says, stepping back and gesturing for him to come inside, “Sorry, I was just, surprised to see you, and I woke up when the doorbell rang, I’m a little slow,” he apologies. Tony seems hesitant, but steps inside, he looks around,   
“Nice place,” he comments, Peter rolls his eyes,    
“You know that, you paid for it,” he points out. Tony laughs,    
“Oh yeah,” he says.    
  
Peter is very curious to know why Tony is here with only a small rucksack looking exhausted, but he clearly needs to sleep. Peter gives him a smile, and yawns,    
“The couch pulls out, let me get you a spare duvet,” he says, wandering off to get his spare bedding for when Ned or MJ come to visit.    
  
When he returns Tony has pulled out the couch, and has taken off his shoes, when Peter hands him the bedding Tony looks very grateful.    
“I was expecting a normal couch and back pain,” he jokes. Peter rolls his eyes,    
“Again Mr Stark, you brought the couch,” he says.    
  
Peter yawns,    
“I’m sleeping till 11, how about you?” he asks. Tony shrugs,    
“As long as I can,” he answers. Peter nods,    
“Fair enough, I’ll try not to wake you.”   
  
Peter goes back to his bed and at once falls back to sleep.   
  
\---   
  
Peter has been fighting crime till 4 am the previous night he ends up sleeping until 2 pm when he wakes, he sneaks into the main room. Tony is asleep on the sofa bed, curled up, he looks so peaceful, so handsome. Peter allows himself a minute of pinning (definitely not creepy staring), before getting himself some cereal and retreating to his bedroom to eat it.    
  
Peter then spends another hour or so watching Netflix, and thinking about the man sleeping on his couch. 

It’s been three years since the blip, Peter had finished high school in a year, and has been at NYU for almost two years. In that time Peter and Tony haven’t seen each other all that much. Tony is a father now, and he spends most of his time not at SI but with Morgan. Peter totally gets that, and he also finds it incredibly charming that Tony is such a great father.    
  
Tony and Peter have the occasional lab time during his breaks, and he has gone to dinner quite a few times, he’s even babysat Morgan a few times. Morgan is great, and thinks the world of him due to all her Dad’s stories about him. But they don’t spend much time together overall. 

Though that wouldn’t be an entirely honest depiction of their relationship, they generally have about one long text conversation a week, chatting about what they have been doing, both in their general life, and in their work/school, not to mention Tony grilling Peter about his hero work. Tony is retired from the hero business in all aspects except one, he still advises Peter, makes him suits, and tells him he will always get back up from Tony. That’s how despite the distance between them, and the slightly awkward way Tony can sometimes be around him in person, he knows the older man cares a lot.   
  
The only person Tony ever is able to be honest and properly emotional with is Morgan, Tony knows from overhearing conversations he’d shouldn’t have that Tony has trouble doing it with Pepper. So Peter doesn’t feel in the least bit bad that Tony finds it hard to actually say how much he cares, or possibly even admit that they are friends, the fact that Tony would put that suit back on for him really says it all.

As Peter is musing on this and watching She-Ra he starts to hear movement from the main room. There is a soft knock,   
“Come in,” Peter calls. Tony opens the door, the man still looks very run down, he leans against the door frame,    
“Hey Peter,” he says, his voice still rough from sleep.   
“Hey, did you sleep okay?”   
“Okayish,” Tony says, shrugging, he yawns again. Peter wonders why he is so run down,   
“Can I use your shower? I’ve got a towel and stuff,” Tony asks. Peter smiles,   
“Of course, go right ahead, would you like some food? I could make something if you’d like” he asks. Tony gives him a tired smile,   
“Why don’t you order something with my card,” the man suggests, wandering back into the sitting room and grabbing something out of his bag, he returns and tosses Peter his wallet. Peter catches,    
“Oh thanks! What do you want?” he asks. Tony shrugs,   
“Something unhealthy,” Tony orders as he leaves grabbing his towel and what looks like fresh clothes.    
  
As Peter orders from the amazing Chinese place down the road, getting a lot of food, he hears the shower turn on. When he gets to check out, and pulls out Tony’s fancy card, he smooths a finger over Tony’s name before using it. Peter hopes that he’s okay, he doesn’t seem to be in danger, but, why is he here instead of with his family?   
  
Peter watches more She-Ra, till Tony comes back out, at which point he relocates to the living room, and they watch some Netflix in silence till the food comes. It is when they are eating that Tony finally speaks.   
“Sorry for turning up like I did,” he says quietly, eyes down focusing on the food.   
“It’s okay, just was surprised, but it was a nice one,” he assures him sunnily. There is an audible swallow,   
“Yeah, well…” he trails off, “I had to get away, Pepper and I, we aren’t in a great place, and we try not to argue, but Morgan’s a smart girl, she can feel the tension, it upsets her, which of course makes it worse,” he says pausing to rub his temples. “So, well I couldn’t sleep all night as we accidentally made her cry, I knew if I stayed there would be more arguments, so I left a note for her saying I needed to go see you and help you with Uni work,” he pauses. “It was a lie, but then I remembered that I am terrible at lying to her.” Tony looks at his hands fidgeting like he wants to say more but feels like he doesn’t know how.   
“You are free to stay here whenever and for however long you need to,” Peter says softly. There is a swallow.   
“I also came because I miss you,” Tony admits, his voice very quiet.    
  
Peter looks at Tony, who is so tense and gripping his fork chopsticks tightly. Peter reaches over and touches Tony’s shoulder which makes him startle, looking at up Peter with guarded eyes,    
“I missed you to Mr Stark,” Peter says with a smile, he squeezes his shoulder. “Before, the blip I was so used to seeing you every week, and well even when I was going to school in New York, things were different, and now I’m at MIT I miss you even more.”   
  
Tony looks shocked at Peter’s honest confession, so Peter decides that he should try and shift the focus a little,   
“It’s made even harder ‘cause everyone here looks up to you so much, everyone wants me to tell them what Iron man is like,” he says voice a little playful, Tony manages a smile, but his eyes look worried,    
“And what do you tell them Spider-Man?” he asks, voice tight. Peter smiles,   
“I tell them that you show everyone that transformation and becoming better is the strongest trait you have as a human,” Peter says softly. Tony blinks,   
“What?”   
“You changed your life when you really saw the reality of what SI was doing, you changed yourself, to try and do better, that shows incredible strength of character and bravery.”    
  
There is silence as Tony stares at him,   
“Do, do you really say that?” he asks. Peter shrugs,   
“It’s a bit long so I normally just say you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met.” Tony swallows,    
“You should try meeting yourself Underoos,” he says, voice thick with emotion that he’s clearly trying to push down. Peter laughs, and leans over, hugging Tony, Tony’s arms wrap around him.   
“Thanks Pete,” he says quietly,   
“Any time Mr Stark.”   
  
The rest of their day is quiet, with eating, watching movies, and talking about their respective experiences at MIT. They go to bed around 11, Peter talking a night off from being Spiderman to get some good sleep.

  
Peter sits bolt upright in bed, senses buzzing, warning him of danger, he goes to reach for his web shooters, but then he hears a shout. It is Tony, Peter grabs the web shooters and springs out of bed, rushing into the main room.

The sight in the living room surprises him. Tony is in bed? But then Peter sees the movement of the other’s body,

“No, no Peter!” Tony yells. Peter’s eyes widen, he must be having a nightmare. Peter rushes, over, and takes Tony’s shoulder, shaking him awake. Tony wakes disoriented and scared with a shout of,   
“No!” Tony looks around the dark room, his breathing is still rapid. Peter realises that Tony can’t see as well in the dark as he can, and turns the lamp on. Tony blinks looking around in the light   
“W-what? I-” he gasps, Peter interrupts him,   
“You’re in my apartment, it’s April 19th, you were having a nightmare,” he says in a firm tone. Tony’s breathing is still panicked as he looks up at Peter, studying his face,   
“Pete,” Tony whispers, reaching out and touching his shoulder.    
“I’m here Mr Stark,” he assures him. Tony flinches at the name, and his eyes actually bead with tears. Peter’s eyes widen in shock,   
“Please, don’t, that's what you called me, when…” he trails off. Peter adapts quickly,   
“Sorry Tony, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he corrects. Tony swallows and swipes at his eyes looking away as his breath starts to even out,    
“Sorry for waking you,” he says stilted and awkward.    
  
Peter looks at Tony in the soft light and decides that he shouldn’t just let Tony play it off and deflect. He leans forwards and wraps his arms around Tony, he feels him freeze,   
“I’m sorry for not realising how much me calling you that hurt,” he says quietly. Tony stays still, “This is the part where you hug me back,” Peter instructs. Tony’s arms hesitantly embrace Peter, and once he’s started, he pulls Peter closer.    
  
“Do you have a lot of nightmares?” Peter asks softly. Tony nods,   
“Yeah,” he responds, his voice almost non-existent.    
“Is it getting between you and Pepper?” he asks. Tony goes stiff like a board.   
  
Peter has got to say that fixing the material problems of the man he’s been pinning after for years, isn’t his favourite activity, but he wants Tony to be happy.    
  
“Tony, it’s okay, I understand, my PTSD is a lot less than yours and it’s broken up all my relationships,” he says gently. “I get how hard it is to be in pain, and that pain to be hurting your relationship,” he explains gently. Tony suddenly pushes him away, it’s a sharp shove, Tony contracts into himself,   
“That’s not why our marriage is falling apart, don’t give me sympathy, I don’t deserve it,” he snaps, hiding his face in the legs he’s now hugging to his chest.    
“I’m your friend, so I want to help,” Peter says stubbornly holding his ground.   
“I don’t deserve help, it’s my fault, this isn’t a situation with a fix, or where Pepper is being unreasonable, I’m the bad guy,” he says angrily. Peter still refuses to back down, to hide away from his help,

“I didn’t say that, tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll help,” he repeats.   
“You can’t help.”   
“You don't know that, I can give you advice or knock some sense into you, so tell me.”   
“No.”   
“Tell me what’s wrong instead of shutting me out!”   
  
“I’m in love with you!” Tony yells, looking up red in the face and angry.   
  
Silence falls.   
  
Tony looks horrified and tears spill out of his eyes,   
“Are you happy now?” he demands, “Happy now that you’ve made me talk and I’ve ruined our friendship? Just like everything I just destroy and ruin and hurt!” he yells. Tony clambers off the sofa bed, looking around for his stuff, he pauses and his shoulders shake,   
“L-look, just don’t say anything I’ll leave and, maybe you can forget I said it, it’s fine if not, I’m a creep.”   
  
Tony starts grabbing stuff, and shoving it in his bag. With his super hearing Peter can hear all the hitches in breath as Tony suppresses his tears.    
  
Peter stands,   
“Tony, stop, just for a second,” he says gently, “I am not angry, you have not destroyed our friendship, just sit down so I can tell you something.”   
  
Tony shakes his head,   
“I can’t hear you reject me, I promised I’d never drink again, I haven’t and as I’ll be in a hotel alone, please don’t make it tempting.” he says voice tight.   
“Did I say I was rejecting you?”

  
Tony freezes and then turns to look at Peter in confusion,    
“W-what do you mean?” he whispers.    
“I mean that I’ve been pinning over you for a while, you’re the only person who I’ve ever clicked with like I do with you, I tried to stop myself from feeling anything more though, as you were married,” Peter says honestly.    
“Promise you aren’t lying,” he whispers.    
“I promise,” Peter says.    
  
Tony’s face lights up and he rushes over, leans in, and Peter puts a finger on his lips.    
“No,” he says firmly. Hurt flashes across Tony’s face, “I will not betray Pepper’s trust by kissing you,” he states. “I want to be with you, to see if I could fully fall in love with you, to be together, but first you have to break things off with Pepper, and see a therapist, this is not negotiable.”   
  
Tony looks surprised, but then laughs,   
“God I should have known you’d say that, stuff like that,” he pauses, smiling fondly, “It is what makes you Peter.”   
  
Peter can’t help but smile and blush, he steps close and hugs Tony.    
“Okay, we are going to go back to sleep, then tomorrow you’ll get someone to look after Morgan for a day or two, till you completely work everything out with Pepper,” he tells him. Tony sighs,   
“You’re right, I, I should have ended it, a while back but, I still love her, I didn’t just want to abandon here, but, we haven’t been happy for a long time. Aside from her knowing how I felt about you, she also hated how I was still building superhero stuff and helping you, because I couldn’t fully rest in her eyes.”   
  
Peter nods and rubs Tony’s back,   
“I’m glad you’re going to talk about it.” he says softly.    
  
Peter and Tony hug for a while before both going back to their separate beds, falling asleep both hoping for the day where they can lie beside each other.


	2. Epilogue - 6 months later

It is 6 months later on a warm summer day while studying in the library that Peter gets a text from Tony, he opens it to a photo, a large thick legal document with two signatures, Tony’s and Pepper’s. Peter gets another,   
  


_ Dinner tonight? _ _   
_   
Peter hesitates, it feels wrong to go on a date the day the divorce papers have been signed. Peter’s phone buzzes a message from Pepper,    
  


Have fun tonight! You have my blessing. Morgan and I are having a girls night in, no boys allowed!

Peter stares at the phone and laughs, before texting Tony back,   
  


_ What time are you picking me up? _ _   
  
_

Also at once he receives another reply.   
  
_ ASAP _ _   
_ _   
_ Peter laughs, he should have known that Tony would be eager, he is too. Keeping your distance from someone you love for that long is hard, sure there’d be some texting but Peter didn’t want any dating or flirting till Tony and Pepper’s divorce was final. This was all despite Pepper saying it was okay. Pepper and Tony are great friends, and great parents, but Pepper had told him that even without his feelings for Tony she was going to bring up divorce.    
  
Peter gathers up his stuff and walks into the sunshine outside, he responds to Tony.   
_ I can’t wait! What should I wear? <3 _ _   
_   
Then to Pepper as he walks.   
_ That means a lot, Thank you. _   
  
After a few seconds he gets a text back from Tony,    
_ Dinner at home? Let’s get the best take out and make out like we are both your age. _   
  
Peter laughs and hugs his phone to his chest, before replying.   
_ Ily <3 _ _   
_   
At once he has a response.   
_ I love you more.  _ __   
  
Peter practically skips the rest of the way home, enjoying the first moments of what he knows will be the rest of his life with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Thank you, Am for betaing! I am very very very grateful.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought and drop me a kudos.


End file.
